Marines
The Marines are the primary fighting forces of Humanity. History Background Strogg Invasion of Earth :Main Article: Quake wars First Invasion of Stroggos Not much is known about the marines at this time as most marines encountered by the player are already captured and simply walk or crawl around an area, or are killed by Strogg machinary. They do not have helmets or the armor as the marines have in Quake IV. The Quake II marine armour appears as a one piece suit, encompassing protection for the torso, pelvic region and legs. Head and arm protection at this time appear to be absent. Second Invasion of Stroggos The Marines usually use the Machine Gun or the Shotgun however some have been known to use the Hyperblaster and, very rarely, the Grenade Launcher. They are usually put into squads which range in size but are always named after some sort of animal e.g. Rhino, Badger etc. Also, there exist several classes of Marines (which bear no special signs or designations), including Scouts, Sharpshooters and Demolitions Experts. However, two of these classes, the Medics and the Techs, are so highly specialized that they bear specifically coloured armor: the Medics, who can be found in almost any squad, wear a special red and white armor with an Aesculapius sign replacing the squad sign. In contrast to this, the Tech Marines are marked by their blue-coloured armor, with the words "tech" also replacing the squad sign on the chest. They belong to two major military branches in Earth's armed forces, the Global Defense Force (GDF) and the Space Marine Corps (SMC). While the former repelled the Strogg from Earth, the latter is a separate branch specially adapted for space deployment which was the main body for the counter-invasion of Stroggos. Equipment Standard Weaponry *Blaster *Machine Gun *Shotgun *Hyperblaster *Grenade Launcher *Rocket Launcher Vehicles The Marines are equipped with the latest human technology and equipment to give them the opportunity of successfully eradicating the Strogg. To ensure the best protection possible, Marines are given protective Body Armor which covers important parts of their Body and can be enhanced by using Armor Shards. Furthermore, there are two special Marine classes, Techs and Medics, which both carry a spray-like portable system that can repair damaged armor or heal small wounds quickly on the field respectively. In order to tend more serious injuries, Marines can use special Health Packs that come in two different sizes. In order to stay connected to fellow soldiers at all times, every Marine has a commlink integrated into his armor. For instant and secure identification, every marine has an id chip implanted directly on his heart which allows for quick and permanent surveillance of Marines on the battlefield. This chip can be read out by SMC ships like the Hannibal as well as by Marines on the field (this is seen when Anderson takes a reading on Kane's chip at the Strogg Medical Facilities). In order to conquer the Strogg homeworld, Marines use a wide variety of weapons, ranging from small arms like Blasters, Machine Guns or Shotguns to strong, portable explosives that are capable of destroying large Strogg installations (like the Strogg Hangar) and even powerful EMP generators that can fry even the strongest Strogg electronic systems and which are used in an attempt to overload an important Strogg communications device called the Tetranode. The Marines also possess large vehicles like the Hovertank and the Walker, which aid them in fighting large Strogg infantry and heavy trucks that allow for the fast transportation of cargo and Marines. Two more vehicles that are not used on the ground are the Dropships and Drop Pods used by the SMC. While Dropships do not only transport squads to operations, but also serve as transports for injured Marines, Drop Pods are basically small tubes that are shot from SMC spaceships and deliver one marine per Pod. Unlike the Dropships, which have to land to load and unload Marines, the Drop Pods can actucally penetrate buildings, making them ideal for insertion of Marines into highly guarded areas. Known Squads *Badger Squad *Bison Squad *Cobra Squad *Cougar Squad *Eagle Squad *Fox Squad *Grizzly Squad *Kodiak Squad *Raven Squad *Rhino Squad *Scorpion Squad *Snake Squad *Viper Squad *Warthog Squad *Wolf Squad See also *Space Marine Corps *Global Defense Force References Category:Humanity